


Take Care

by Sleepisfortheweak_01



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-04
Updated: 2020-12-04
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:14:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 12
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27872113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sleepisfortheweak_01/pseuds/Sleepisfortheweak_01
Summary: Right now this fic is just a placeholder for people who are interested until I get past the outline and actually start writing. Post-war Draco is a healer at St. Mungos, where one night Harry gets admitted to the A&E where Draco is his doctor. This is the first time they've seen each other since Harry testified at Draco's hearing 7 years ago. Their relationship develops from here. Harry teaches Draco that he can be/is a better person and Draco teaches Harry to do things for himself/his own happiness rather than what he thinks the world expects from him. Deals with lots of serious/mature themes including (and not limited to) depression, anxiety, PTSD, alcoholism, suicide, abuse, and sex.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Kudos: 2





	Take Care

This is just a placeholder so people who are interested can bookmark.


End file.
